1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same that reduces movement of impurities to fuse patterns to prevent degradation of the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device such as a memory device includes a plurality of memory cells for storing data. Even when one memory cell in a memory array of a semiconductor device has a defect caused by a manufacturing process of the semiconductor device, the device is not able to serve as a memory since the whole device becomes defective. However, if the whole memory device is discarded when it is determined that it contains a defective memory cell, it significantly lowers a manufacturing yield.
In order to improve the production yield of a semiconductor device, a repair method is necessary. In the conventional art, a repair method is performed by replacing the defective memory cell with a redundancy memory cell. In a repair method that uses a redundancy cell, a spare row and a spare column are positioned in each cell array. Thus, a defective memory cell can be substituted with a redundancy memory cell in a row/column unit.
Specifically, through a test after wafer processing is finished, a defective memory cell is selected, and a program is performed to replace its corresponding address with an address signal of a spare cell. As a result, when the address signal corresponding to a defective line is inputted, a redundancy line is selected.
Another widely used method is to blow a fuse with a laser beam, thereby performing cell substitution. For this operation, a general memory device has a fuse unit configured to substitute an existing address path with a new address path by blowing the fuse coupled to a defective cell using a laser. A wire, designed to be disconnected by laser irradiation, is referred to as a fuse line, and the disconnection site and its surrounding region are referred to as a fuse box. A semiconductor chip including the fuse box having a fuse obtained in the above-mentioned way is molded by an epoxy mold compound (EMC), and a subsequent process is performed to manufacture a semiconductor package. Impurities may form in components of the semiconductor device near the fuse. Such impurities may result from various processes, including, for example, semiconductor manufacturing processes, packaging processes, and fuse blowing or other repair processes.